Sera t'il trop tard?
by Fubuky
Summary: Naruto vient rendre visite à Sasuke. Mais celui-ci ne le remarque même pas...Pourquoi? Sasu/Naru. Chap 5
1. Pourquoi ne me vois tu pas?

**Chapitre 1 : Au revoir ou ... Adieu peut être...**

Il était là assis devant une étendu d'eau. La nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais peut importe. La lune se reflétait sur l'eau, illuminant ton visage pale qui contrastait si bien avec tes cheveux noirs.

Tu es là, le regard perdu, fixé sur un point de l'horizon.

Pourquoi as-tu toujours ce regard si triste ? Pourquoi un sourire n'éclaire jamais ton visage ?

Le spectacle que je contemple me brise le cœur. Je te vois, là, ne bougeant pas attendant que le temps passe.

Dis moi ? Penses-tu à moi parfois ? mon existence à t-elle un quelconque intérêt à tes yeux ?

Comme j'aimerai te serrer dans mes bras, mais je ne peux pas. Tu es là et pourtant ton esprit est ailleurs.

J'aimerai être le rayon de lumière dans les ténèbres de ton cœur. Si seulement tu me laissais faire. Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures que je te regarde et tu n'as pas encore remarqué ma présence. Tu es assis, tes jambes pliées. Un de tes bras posé ballant dessus. L'autre est en retrait te soutenant. Je pourrais passer un temps infini à t'observer. Cela, en faite me satisferait et me rendrait heureux car je sais que… tu ne m'accepteras pas à tes côtés. Alors je t'espionne à ton encontre, toute façon tu ne le vois pas, tu ne me vois pas.

Ton cœur est rempli d'un vide. C'est étrange de dire ça ainsi d'ailleurs. Pourtant je suis sur que je pourrai le remplir à nouveau de sentiments et de lumière, mais toi tu veux rester dans les ténèbres, dans ta froideur perpétuelle. Tu ne laisses personne t'approcher de trop près. As-tu peur de tenir à quelqu'un ? As-tu peur de souffrir de la perte, à nouveau, d'être cher? Pourtant, moi tu ne me perdrais pas. Je resterais en vie pour toi. Je me battrais chaque jour pour te bâtir un monde merveilleux. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais et tous les jours je te montrerais à quel point je tiens à toi. Mais me laisseras-tu cette chance ? Je connais déjà la réponse.

Avec tout mon courage, je me rapproche de toi. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Pourquoi réagit-il comme ça ? Je m'assoie à tes côtés. En effet, comme prévu tu ne tournes même pas la tête. Je sais que tout cela ne rime à rien, mais mes illusions m'aide à supporter tout cela, chaque jour.

Quand j'y pense, je me demande bien pourquoi je cherche tant tout cela de toi. Des personnes qui tiennes à moi j'en ai plein, alors pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi tous ces gens n'ont-ils jamais remplis le vide que tu as laissé en partant ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas être heureux ainsi ?

En faite, c'est simple.. parce que tu as été le premier à me considérer. Le seul qui malgré tout ce qui nous différenciait, me ressemblait tant et pouvait comprendre ce que je pouvais ressentir.

Je m'approche de toi, de ton oreille.

-Je te promets que je te ramènerai avec nous Sasuke »

Et je me relève de nouveau, pour retourner chez moi.

-Au revoir. A bientôt » dis-je masquant ma tristesse.

Pis d'un coup, surpris par je ne sais quoi tu te tournes vers moi et tu me regarde avec un air interrogateur.

-Naruto ?

Tu regardes autour de toi, mais décidément tu ne me vois pas. Je me sens repartir d'où je viens. Mon cœur se brise de cette séparation, mais je ne peux plus rester avec toi.

Je regarde le soleil éclairer toute ta personne et je vois ton regard toujours perdu et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

-NARUTO ?

Tu cris mon prénom. Cela me touche tellement. Mais il sera bientôt trop tard. J'espère qu'on me laissera la possibilité de te revoir plusieurs fois avant mon départ définitif. Peut être à demain ou peut être… Adieu.

Une jeune femme arriva en entendant son amoureux caché crier.

-Sasuke ? fit elle de son air perturbée.

Celui-ci continua de regarder autour de lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi avait il ressentit sa présence alors qu'il n'y avait personne. Il regarda la jeune femme à lunette.

-Je dois partir. Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose, fit il et il disparut.

Karin ne chercha pas à le retenir. De toute manière quand il s'agissait de Naruto, Sasuke était intenable. Elle regarda vers l'horizon et souhaita que rien de grave ne soit encore arrivé.

* * *

Voila c'est fini pour mon premier chapitre. Apparemment je n'ai pas été très claire et je tiens donc a remercier Okichi-chan pour sa review :p. Ceci n'est donc que le début!!!!


	2. Vas tu me retrouver à temps ?

**Okichi-chan :** Comme je te l'ai dis, ce n'est pas une os, mais une vraie histoire. Après que tout ne soit pas trop compris c'est le but, j'adore les mystères*-*, merci en tout cas pour ta review c'était ma première:)

**Srya :** Je suis ravi que mon histoire te plaise tant et merci pour le compliment. Il est vrai que j'essaye de rendre une ambiance basé sur le ressentis des personnage que j'ai choisi. Sinon pour Naruto c'est encore un mystère que je vais peut être un peu lever au prochain chapitre :p

**Arckange :** Merci pour le compliment et tu verras bien si il est mort ou pas:p.

**Douce :**Merci! Sinon ba voilà déja la suite :p je mets un peu tout en place je pense bien démarer le tout dans le prochain chapitre où il y aura un peu plus d'action et tous les autres personnages.

Bon ba voilà merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et encore plus à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ça me touche beaucoup. Bonne lecture à tous. Bisous.

Fubuky

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Vas-tu me retrouver à temps ?**

Non ce n'est pas possible.

Sai accouru au bureau de Tsunade en ma compagnie.

Je ne veux pas croire que Naruto soit…Non je suis sur que non.

J'ouvris la porte. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure craignant le pire.

-Où est-il ?dis-je. Ma voix trahissait l'angoisse que je ressentais.

Tsunade me regarda d'un air triste. Pourquoi me regardait-elle ainsi ? Je refuse de croire à sa mort.

Sai, silencieux, resta en retrait derrière moi.

Pourquoi ne répond t-elle pas ? Elle a peur de quoi ? de ma réaction ? Elle a surement raison dans un sens. Mais je ne pouvais me satisfaire d'un silence comme réponse.

-Répondez moi ! Lui dis-je en frappant du poing sur le bureau de ma sensei.

Elle se leva et resta calme face à ma réaction. En temps normal elle aurait du me remettre à ma place alors pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas cette fois ?

-Calme toi Sakura ! Et pour répondre à ta question.. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve. Kiba est rentré seul.

Comment ça seul ? Kiba aurait laissé Naruto derrière lui ? Ce n'est pas possible.

Son cœur commença à se briser.

-Kiba n'a pas retrouvé sa trace après leur combat. Il a donc décidé de rentrer le plus vite possible pour nous prévenir.

-Que comptez vous faire ?

-Je vais envoyé toutes votre petite troupe à la recherche de Naruto en espérant…

-Taisez vous ! Criai-je, et je sortis de la pièce en courant.

Trop affolé pour réagir raisonnablement, je pris tout le matériel dont j'aurai pu avoir besoin au cas où…

2 heures après.

Où peux-tu bien être Naruto ?

Cette question me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps déjà. Quand je repense à toutes tes conneries. Je donnerais tout pour voir ta frimousse, que tu m'en redises encore.

Je continues passant d'arbre en arbre jusqu'au lieu de ce fameux combat.

Mais où es-tu bordel ? Je n'ose même pas crier ton prénom. Si un ennemi apprenait qu'on te cherchait… Je n'ose imaginer si il te retrouvait avant moi.

Voila l'endroit où c'est passé ton combat. Je m'arrête essayant de trouver des indices, quelques choses qui me mènerait à toi. Je fouille chaque parcelle de terre. J'entends de l'eau couler au loin. Je me précipite vers ce bruit, le cœur serrer espérant que…

Me voici devant une grande cascade et je vois ce que je ne voulais pas voir. Du sang et à côté ton bandeau. Sans réfléchir je me précipite vers le rebord et je saute.

Un souvenir de toi me revint. Même plusieurs..

Ce jour là je ne pouvais plus me contenir. Je fondis en larme.

Tu étais là et tu t'approchas de moi.

-Que t'arrive-t-il Sakura ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ainsi ?

Je cachais mon visage. Je ne voulais pas te paraître encore faible comme autre fois. Tout cela tu l'avais compris d'un seul regard. Tu me serras contre toi.

-Sakura, Tu sais …pleurer n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse…

-Un ninja ne doit jamais montrer ses sentiments, fis-je la voix pleine de colère contre moi même.

-Celui qui a dit ça est un imbécile ! affirmais-tu. Tu sais, j'ai souvent pleuré, même devant toi tu le sais. Cela n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse mais une preuve d'humanité tout simplement. Je tournais mon regard vers toi. Ce qu'un ninja ne doit jamais trahir c'est sa parole.

C'est mots résonnent encore dans ma tête.

-Sa parole ?

-Quand tu te fixes un but, et que tu as mis en jeux ta parole, que tu as promis que tu le ferais, alors seulement là, tu ne peux pas montrer de faiblesse. Ne pas respecter sa parole est une preuve de faiblesse et de lâcheté.

Tu me regardas droit dans les yeux avec une telle détermination.

-Je t'ai fais une promesse et je la respecterais, mais toi en retour promet moi que plus jamais tu croiras être faible ? Tu es devenu forte Sakura. Et je ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un penser le contraire.

Ce jour là tu me rendis le sourire et je m'en voulais malgré tout car celui qui devait le plus souffrir de nous tous c'était bien toi. Je t'ai vu sourire et raconter plein de bêtise mais derrière ça que voyait-on à part un immense vide laisser par Sasuke lors de son départ ? Depuis… Tu n'as plus vraiment été le même, comme si une partie de toi-même était parti avec lui, revenant quand tu le recroisais par ci, par là.

J'étais jalouse un peu de cette relation que seul vous deux aviez, mais malgré ça j'étais votre protéger, et je m'en suis contentée à la longue,…, mais voilà il est parti et depuis notre Naruto meurt un peu chaque jour.

L'eau me ramena vite fait à la réalité.

Aucune trace de toi.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais rassurée ou encore plus apeurée.

C'est horrible la douleur que l'on ressent lorsque l'on perd quelqu'un qui vous est cher. Que ce soit part son départ ou par sa mort. Elle connaissait déjà trop bien un aspect de ce cas, elle ne voulait surtout pas connaître le deuxième.

Déterminée, elle se refusa le luxe de rentrer à Konoha tant qu'elle ne l'aurai pas trouvé.

Qu'est-ce ? Non je ne veux pas y croire..

Devant moi sur la rive se tenait une silhouette qui me parut familière.

Je me rapproche pour pouvoir mieux voir et la tout s'arrête un court instant. Il était là devant moi, me regardant d'un air perplexe. Depuis quand son visage pouvait-il traduire autre chose que de la colère, de la tristesse ou de la froideur. Je restais là sans bouger mais surtout sans comprendre la raison de sa présence. Il se retourne près à partir apparemment.

Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi je mets du chakra au niveau de mes pied.

Je saute, et je cours sur l'eau pour le rattraper. Il fallait que je sache pourquoi il était là. Je le ratrape juste à temps apparemment.

-Que fais-tu ici Sasuke ? demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Il se retourne et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Et toi ? Sa réponse ne me surprend pas. Dans un sens il reste un peu le même.

Que dois-je lui répondre ? Lui dire la vérité peut être mais m'aiderait-il ? J'essaye.

-JE cherche Naruto.

Une expression étrange d'inquiétude apparut sur son visage. Apparemment il n'est pas au courant de la disparition de Naruto.

Puis sans réelle raison apparente, il se détacha de mon étreinte et disparut.

S'en était trop pour moi. Je m'écroule au sol. Les larmes viennent. Je ne peux plus tout contenir.

-NARUTO !!!!!!!!!!!! criais-je, en plein désespoir. Mais comme je devais m'y attendre, personne ne me répondit.

* * *

Quelque part dans là forêt.

Mais où es-tu baka, pensa-t-il !

Ses doutes était fondé. Il était bien arrivé quelque chose à Naruto. La présence de Sakura et ces quelques mots échangés avec elle en était la preuve.

Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Et il continua ses recherches.

* * *

A Konoha.

Tous les compagnons de Naruto était présent dans son bureau. Kiba aussi.

-Très bien, puisque tout le monde est là, je vais vous expliquer votre mission même si certains doivent déjà s'en douter. Naruto à disparut lors de son dernier combat. Nous devons absolument le retrouver ! Je vous confis cette mission et je donne le commandement à Shikamaru. Vous pouvez partir dès à présent.

Les jeunes ninjas sortirent tous du bureau un peu sous le choc ou un air sérieux sur le visage. Shikamaru se retourna vers ses compagnons.

-Nous sommes tous d'accord sur un point je suppose. Il faut agir maintenant.

Et ils le regardèrent tous, la même détermination dans les yeux. Ils étaient tous près à tout faire pour retrouver Naruto.

* * *

Voilà mon deuxième chapitre fini j'espère qu'il vous aura plu^^

bisous à tous

Ps : merci Arckange pour la faute et pourtant je l'ai relu grrr bisous!


	3. Confrontations

**Srya** : Salut!! Merci déjà pour ta review et non je n'ai pas fait mourir Naruto bien que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais faire à la fin héhé! (mais non je suis pas sadique XD) merci aussi pour les compliments j'essaye de conserver une certaine atmosphère^^.

**Chiwii :** Mhh j'ai mis un petit morceau à la fin sur naruto mais bon rien de concret encore héhé même si on peut se douter de certaine choses :p

**Nini-sama :** Et une suite expresse de servit!! (oui bon expresse c'est pas forcément ça mais elle est là :p) sinon merci pour les compliments^^.

**Arckange** : Héhé merci pour la faute :p. Ba j'espère que après ce chapitre tu auras quelque réponse mais pas trop sinon c'est pas drôle :p.

**Yaku Hana** : Merci merci je suis contente que tu sois captivée :o. Sinon voilà la suite!!!

**Azu :** J'espère que tu penseras toujours la même chose après ce chapitre!

**Narusasulove : **voila la suite!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! héhé je suis désolée je t'avais dit jeudi mais j'ai eut une panne... et j'aime pas quand j'écris dans le vide. Voila bisous !

**Hiyana :** *arrive avec un bouteille d'oxygène* poussez vous j'arrive!!!!!!!!! Respire!!! Faut que tu lises la suite!

Voilà je vous remercie tous pour vos review et votre intérêt qui me touche. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez je vous fait à tous de gros bisous et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 :**** Confrontations****  
**

Où suis-je cette fois ?

Je m'avançais dans les ténèbres. Ici tout était froid, et surtout cela me laissait un sentiment de solitude de ce retrouver ici.

Alors c'est dans cette univers que tu vis ? C'est triste..

Puis soudain le décor changea. Un jardin dans le style japonais traditionnel apparaissait devant moi. Un petit garçon que je reconnu tout de suite me traversa.

-Maman ?

-Oui, mon fils, fit une voix féminine que je ne connaissais absolument pas.

Je suivis le petit garçon. Dans ce qui semblait être une cuisine, il fonça dans les bras d'une femme aux longx cheveux noirs et aux yeux de la même couleur que les tiens.

Comme cette scène me semble étrange. Tu souris, tu sembles heureux.

Peu après, un homme arriva, embrassant sa femme, et caressant les cheveux de son fils, enfin si je ne faisais pas erreur , mais je ne pense pas.

Tes yeux exprimaient une joie que je n'ai jamais vu, même pas une seul fois. Mon cœur se serra, car je connaissais la suite de cette histoire…

Puis une autre personne arriva. Celle-ci, je la reconnue assez facilement. Tu courrais vers lui. Encore ce sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de sourire tant de fois, en si peu de temps.

Je ne comprends pas réellement pourquoi, mais je ressens un peu de jalousie à cette vision. Je ne sais pas si c'est du au faite que je n'ai jamais eut de famille où simplement savoir que avant tu as connu le bonheur sans moi à tes côtés…

Puis, le décor changea de nouveau. Tu rentres de l'académie des ninjas. Tu à l'air affolé. Je le ressens aussi, mon cœur se serre d'angoisse. Je te suis. Tu t'arrêtes complètement affolé. Des corps partout. Tu cours encore plus vite.

Je sais où tu vas. Sans vraiment comprendre mon geste, j'essaye de t'attraper le bras, mais ma main passe à travers ton corps.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas t'arrêter ?

Une larme coule le long de mon visage.

Nous voilà devant la scène la plus horrible. Tes parents morts. Tu les regardes. Je lis trop de souffrances et d'incompréhensions dans ton regard. Puis ton frère apparait. Tu comprends que c'est lui qui à fait tout cela et tu fuis. Tu as peur de mourir… Tu as peur qu'il te fasse du mal.

Il te parle et je ne comprends pas ce que ces mots signifie.

Tu actives ton sharigan et après tu t'es évanouie. Je relève la tête vers ton frère et je le vois pleurer. Pourquoi ?

Je te vois écrouler au sol. Puis, tout change encore et encore. Tous tes souvenirs. Ta solitude, ton chagrin, notre rencontre, l'équipe 7, nos missions, ton départ, notre combat, Orochimaru… ton frère mort, Madara, et … Taka. Tout cela me donne mal à la tête.

Tout redevient noir, mais cette fois je ne suis pas seul. Je relève la tête et…

-Sasuke.. dis-je avec un vint espoir que tu puisses me voir.

Tu me regardes avec un air d'incompréhension.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

Un bonheur inexprimable envahit tout mon être. Tu me vois..enfin…

-Je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillé ici.

Sans que tu me laisses comprendre quoi que se soit, tu fonces sur moi avec Kusanagi. Je ne bouge pas. En faite, je n'ai surtout pas le temps de réagir.

Ton épée passe à côté de mon visage. Puis je sens un léger picotement. Tu as la tête baissé. Tu ne me regardes plus.

-Pourquoi ? lui demandai-je, toujours mon regard posée sur lui.

Tu ranges ton épée, tu te tournes et reste là immobile dos à moi.

-Naruto…

-Oui ?

-Pars…

Tu me rejettes … J'aurai du m'en douter, mais pourtant je n'ai encore rien dit pour ça..Ça me fait mal.

Je me relève. J'en ai assez. Je sers mes poings. Je te prends par l'épaule, te retourne et te mets un coup remplis de rage. Tu te redresses, me regardant d'un air interrogateur.

Je n'en peux plus, je ne me contrôle plus.

-Sasuke… J'en ai assez de tout ça… arrête…

Tu te relèves, un sourire que je connais trop bien au coin du visage.

-Pauvre Naruto. Tu ne comprends donc toujours pas ? J'ai brisé nos liens il y a bien longtemps. Un jour je te tuerai si tu continues ta quête. Je refondrai le clan des Uchiwa. Tu ne comptes plus tss. Tout ça a été fait exprès et…

-URUSEI!!!! criais-je.

Tu te stoppas.

Je le regardais. Cette personne qui comptais tant pour moi, pour qui j'avais fait tant d'effort, pour qui je vivais chaque jour était la devant moi reniant tout ce qui nous lie.

Aurais-je rêvé tout ça ? Son amitié ? Cette complicité ? Suis-je tellement naïf que je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu ?

Je me mis a rire. Ce rire nerveux que était plus démonstratif de mon état de délabrement que le reflet d'une joie quelconque.

Tu me regardes étrangement. Tes yeux son inquiet. Je m'écroule au sol.

-J'aurai seulement voulu te construire un monde meilleur…

-Je n'en veux pas de ton monde plein de joie et de bonheur. Cela n'est qu'une utopie, me jette tu comme ça d'un air dégouté.

-J'aurai seulement voulu te montrer que même si on avait tant souffert on pouvait encore être encore heureux..

-Heureux ? je l'ai été et plus jamais je ne le serai, ton ton glaciale avait repris le dessus sur tout.

-J'aurai seulement voulu.. Je relève mon regard vers toi et croisant le tien… J'aurai seulement voulu … ma voix se faisant presque inaudible, toute façon il est trop tard…

Je sens que je vais repartir de nouveau.. Cela est peut être mieux ainsi en espérant que cela sera la dernière fois que je reviendrais te voir. La douleur est insupportable. Tu vas trop loin. J'ai l'impression que je ne peux te toucher. A quoi bon…

-Naruto ? ton ton avait changé, empreint d'inquiétude.

Je me regarde et je vois que je suis presque transparent.

Je te vois me foncer dessus comme dans un geste désespérer.. mais cette fois, il est trop tard… mais cela me suffit à croire encore que tout n'es pas perdu.

Je te souris.

Je me réveillais d'un coup, mon corps en sueur. Je regarde autour de moi. Ce n'était qu'un rêve et pourtant… En faite peut être pas. Depuis sa disparition, je le vois beaucoup trop souvent près de moi où je ressens beaucoup trop sa présence.

-Naruto… murmurai-je.

Perdu une nouvelle fois dans mes pensées je reste là sans savoir vraiment quoi faire. Après tout pourquoi devrais-je vérifier ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? C'est un idiot. En plus je ne sais même pas où chercher.

Je me relève. Je regarde autour de moi. Personne.

Je ferai mieux de retourner auprès des autres. Après tout, qu'il disparaisse ou pas ça n'avait aucune importance. Non… aucune.

Au moment de partir, je me sentis tomber de cette arbre.

Mais qu'est ce que… ? Mais comment à t-elle fait pour ?

Je la regarde surpris.

-Je te tiens Sasuke. Tu vas pas partir avant de m'avoir dit ce que tu sais sur ça disparition.

Puis d'un coup je me suis senti attiré dans le vide. Un choc, deux petit bruit près de ma tête et je ne pouvais plus bouger.

Quelle idiote. Elle ne croit tout de même pas me retenir avec ça.

-Je ne te conseil pas de bouger Sasuke.

Quel abruti. Je me suis fait piéger ne peux de toute façon plus bouger. Elle a formé une sorte de Keikaï.

-Très bien… Tu es fatigante Sakura…

-Oh ba au moins je suis quelque chose. Bon maintenant réponds moi !

Je ne pu m'empêcher de faire ce fameux sourire qu'il haïssait tant..

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe… ? J'ai mal. Sakura était juste en face de moi le poing levé sur moi.

Surprenant cette force.

-Tu réponds ou je t'en décoche un nouveau ? fit-elle la colère dans la voix.

-Toute façon je ne sais rien…

-Me mens pas ! hurla t-elle.

-Lache-moi. Je ne te mens pas.

Elle s'écroule, et des larmes coulent de son visage.

-Et merde…. Elle commença à frapper la terre.

* * *

D'un coup toute une petite troupe de ninja que Sasuke connaissait apparurent. Sakura se retourna, brisant au passage le kekaï. Sasuke se redressa.

-Sakura te voilà enfin, fit une jeune femme au long cheveux blond qui se précipita vers son amie.

-Ino… où es t-il ? fit –elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Je suis désolée.. Nous n'avons toujours rien trouvé. Tsunade nous a tous mis sur l'affaire. Elle regarda Sasuke. Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps pour le chercher, fit Ino sur un ton amusé.

-Tsss… Il sert a rien… Il n'a aucune information sur Naruto… Quand je le retrouverai ce fichu blond, je le tape et après je lui demande pourquoi il insiste toujours autant sur lui.. Il ne mérite pas un instant tout ce que Naruto fait pour lui…

-J'ai rien demandé. Si il est pas assez intelligent pour oublier certaine chose et voir que je n'ai fais que me servir de lui c'est que…

D'un mouvement bien placé il s'écrasa sur le sol de nouveau. Lorsque Sasuke rouvrit les yeux il vit les ceux en colère d'une blonde aux quatres couette. Temari se pencha vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Misérable gamin capricieux… Naruto est un idiot c'est sur mais pour une chose et je vais te le dire. Sa plus grosse erreur c'est de croire en toi, fit-elle d'un ton cassant, laissant un Sasuke un peu perturber par les parole de celle-ci.

-Aller on y va ! Naruto nous attends, fit Shikamaru et tout le monde le suivirent.

Sasuke se retrouva seul. Son regard se perdit dans l'immensité du ciel. Un léger sourire s'afficha.

-Décidément… Au bout du compte c'est toujours toi qui gagne. J'arrive…

* * *

Dans un endroit méconnu.

-Yuki, tout cela commence à me fatiguer d'attendre.

Une jeune femme au long cheveux violet clair était agenouillé face à une ombre prostré sur son siège.

-Je sais maître mais le sceau à l'air plus compliqué que prévu et l'hôte n'est pas très facile…

L'ombre s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'approcha de son oreille.

-Fait ce que je te demande et t'aura se que tu voudras sinon…

La jeune femme retourna rapidement près de son patient.


	4. Sentiments troublés

**Nini- sama :** Salut! :p Je suis ravi que ma fic te plaise et que tu es de tel sentiment car ça prouve que j'arrive à faire passer ce que je veux comme impression pour mon histoire.:)

**Srya :** Toujours fidèle au rendez-vous :p bon ba voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira et encore merci pour tout ce que tu as dit! bisous

**hiyana :** Voilà la suite ! j'avoue qu'il faudrait que je les fasse un peu plus long il faut que j'y travaille! Sinon non Sasuke rentre pas il va juste aider Naruto je ne sais pas encore si je vais le faire rentrer aussi facilement :p

Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Sentiments troublés**

Il y a quelques jours au par avant :

-Sakura aimer c'est quoi? Enfin je veux dire comment peut on savoir si on aime quelqu'un?

La jeune femme, aux cheveux roses, s'approcha de son équipier. Elle regarda l'horizon, qui offrait un spectacle merveilleux d'un soleil qui se couchait. Le soleil semblait leur dire un dernier au revoir avant de disparaître et de laisser place à la froideur de la nuit.

-Pourquoi me poses-tu la question Naruto? Es-tu vraiment amoureux de quelqu'un cette fois? Fit-elle en le regardant.

Le jeune homme blond était perdu dans ses pensées comme il en avait pris l'habitude ces derniers temps. Sakura était très inquiète pour lui car elle ne comprenait qu'à moitié le mal qui le rongeait intérieurement.

Il la regarda. Un léger sourire triste se dessina sur son visage.

-Je ne sais pas. Toute façon, même si c'était vraiment le cas, je ne pourrai jamais être avec cette personne. D'une, parce que je ne pense pas que mes sentiments soient réciproque et de deux parce que même si ça l'était, jamais cette personne ne l'accepterait et elle préférerait mourir que de l'admettre pour tous les problèmes que ça pourrait engendrer, finit-il avec une voix triste.

-Qui te dis que c'est vrai? Peut être que cette personne l'acceptera, peut être qu'elle aussi a peur et qu'elle n'ose pas avouer ses sentiments, parce que soit, elle ne les a pas encore compris, soit cela lui fait peur. Ou les deux, cela n'est pas impossible. Tu sais, admettre que l'on aime quelqu'un est parfois difficile dans certaines conditions, mais je suis sur que cette personne ne pourra pas te résister, finit-elle en lui rendant son sourire mais qui était beaucoup plus joyeux pour essayer de lui remonter le morale.

-Dis-moi? Pourquoi aime tu Sasuke?

Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu sais… je dois t'avouer qu'en prenant du recul je me suis rendu compte que je n'aimais pas Sasuke au vrai sens du terme. Il était beau, il était mystérieux, il me repoussait, il semblait inaccessible… Avec le temps j'ai compris que ce n'était pas de l'amour surtout que vers la fin… avant son départ… c'était devenu comme une sorte d'habitude… dit-elle le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Une légère brise caressa ses cheveux. Je tiens toujours à lui, mais je ne le vois plus de la même manière, finit-elle. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions?

-Mhh ….. Je ne sais vraiment pas si on peut appeler ça de l'amour mais cette personne est importante. C'est vrai et quand elle n'est pas là elle me manque pourtant… c'est impossible… Je ne peux pas être amoureux d'elle.. Non c'est impossible.. finit-il tristement.

-Qu'est-ce qui est impossible?

Naruto perdit son regard dans la profondeur de la nuit qui s'était installé. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Il n'était pas sur de la réponse, et puis même si il en était sur… Elle ne l'accepterait pas car ça n'était pas… ça n'était pas normal.(1)

-Je ne sais pas , murmura-t-il

-Tu sais Naruto, je ne comprends pas vraiment tout ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête en ce moment. Je sais juste que tu vas de plus en plus mal et que apparemment je ne suis pas en mesure d'y faire grand-chose… mais il faut que tu saches que peut importe ce qui se passe je serai toujours la pour toi et te soutenir, finit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux accompagné d'un grand sourire.

Son ami habilla son visage de son plus beau sourire et partit en sautillant un peu partout. Sakura resta la, regardant la lune qui l'envoutait par cette nuit profonde.

-Naruto... Laissa-t-elle échapper.

Puis Sakura se réveilla d'un coup.

* * *

Ce jeune homme est vraiment résistant. Je me demande pourquoi il tient tant à la vie. Et pourquoi il intéresse tant le maître? Et qu'est-ce que ce sceau étrange sur son ventre? Il faut que je saches.

Je pose mes mains sur sa tête je veux savoir qui je suis entrain de tuer. Mes techniques génétiques me permettre de m'infiltrer dans l'esprit de la personne avec qui je prends le contact.

Je me sens partir vers son esprit.

Quel étrange endroit. Il fait froid et tout est plongé dans le noir. Plus je reste ici et plus mon cœur s'emplit de tristesse. Devant moi je vois une lumière.

Je continue d'avancer sans savoir où je vais. Puis devant un étrange spectacle s'offre à moi.

Une cage? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

J'avance un peu plus près de celle-ci.

Un sceau? Le même que sur son ventre. Qu'est-ce que ce jeune homme renferme t-il?

-Qui ose pénétrer mon antre?

D'où vient cette-voix? C'est quoi cette angoisse que je ressens?

Puis devant moi, apparaît une sorte de visage ou non, plutôt un museau.

Un renard? Mais c'est quoi ça?

-Qui es-tu jeune imprudente? On ne t'a jamais appris à répondre aux questions?

Il se relève et je le voix clairement. Effrayé, je tombe à terre. Il ricane.

-Je.. Je.. Suis….Yumi, arrivais-je à peine à articuler.

-Huhuhu. Alors c'est toi qui essaye de forcer le sceau… Mhhh.. J'avoue que ton pouvoir est impressionnant mais il va falloir que tu y mettes un peu plus du tien si tu veux briser ce sceau jeune humaine. De plus, que l'humain qui me sert d'hôte n'est pas si faible et d'ailleurs c'est bien ça le problème, sinon il y aurait bien longtemps que je le possèderai. Mhhh… Naruto… Tu compliques toujours les choses.

-Naruto?

Serai-t-il possible que ce soit le nom de ce jeune homme blond?

-Peux-tu me dire ce que tu es ? Une bête?

-Je ne suis pas une bête je suis un démon ou plutôt un biju, plus connu sur le nom Kyubi, le démon renard à neuf queue, bien déçu de faire ta connaissance d'ailleurs.

Comment ça un démon? Ce n'est pas possible il ne se peut pas que …?

Faut que je me calme. C'est difficile mon corps tremble tout seul. Il veut libérer un monstre! Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça…et pourtant si je ne le fais pas il.. Non il faut que je le fasse tant pis si je dois en payer le prix.. mais si je le fais il détruira tout et qui me dit qu'il tiendra parole… Il faut que je reparte.

-Peut être à bientôt démon…

-Peut être à bientôt jeune humaine.

Me revoilà dans le laboratoire. Je suis encore sous le choc, mon corps tremble toujours. Que vais-je faire? Je ne peux pas libérer…

Quel saleté je n'arrive plus à me contenir. Mon corps tremble trop.

-Que t'arrive-t-il Yumie?

Mince quel idiot il m'a fait peur. Il ne faut pas qu'il devine ce que je sais.

-Rien maître. Je vais juste me reposer pour récupérer et reprendre les expériences demain.

-Très bien. Que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps, ma patience à des limites, me fit-il d'un ton qui sous-entendait quelque chose que je comprenais que trop bien.

Que vais-je faire?

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

* * *

-AAAAAHHHHH!!!

Tout le monde tomba dans le vide. Grâce à leur entrainement de ninja, ils purent tous faire en sorte de retomber sur leur pied sans trop de dommages.

-Où sommes-nous?

-Je ne sais pas Sakura mais cela ne me rassure pas vraiment.

-Pourquoi Shikamaru?

-Neji peux-tu utiliser le byakugan?

Neji s'exécuta sur la demande de Shikamaru.

-Un kekkai d'une grande puissance. Je ne pense pas que l'on pourra s'échapper comme ça.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Ce piège est loin d'être fait par des amateurs. Il a été fait pour capturer du gros gibiers.

-Tu veux dire comme Naruto?

-En effet Temari. Naruto n'a pas été capturé par hasard et cela ne me rassure en rien.

Puis soudain une sorte de porte s'ouvrit dans la paroi.

-Qu'est-ce que..? Shikamaru? Demanda Ino.

-Toute façon nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Je pense que le maître des lieux veut jouer. Je suis curieux de savoir qui va gagner. Et si cela nous permet de retrouver Naruto.

Toute la petite troupes avança vers les profondeurs de cette issue sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un les suivait.

* * *

Voilà chap 4 terminé j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.


	5. T aimerais je ? Peut être

**Nini-sama : **Sincèrement pour Yumi je sais pas peut être un peu plutard je verrai tout ça^^. et encore merci ;)

**Narusasulove :** Pas de soucis. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu:p

**Srya :** Salut toi!!! :p toujours la ça me fait plaisirs^^. En effe, j'essaye de rester dans cette atmosphère assez pesante mais flou aussi.

**Hyiana : **Confuse? c'est normal c'est un peu le but. Sinon tu vas comprendre au fil de l'histoire :p bisous:

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci encore pour les review.

Bisous

Fubuky

**Chap 5 : T'aimerais-je..? Peut être...  
**

J'ai le cœur lourd.

Des questions envahissent mon esprit et me perturbent.

J'ai passé des jours à me les poser.

J'aimerai tant savoir si te parler m'aiderai.

Toute façon je ne vois pas à quoi cela servirait. Tu te fiches bien de se qui pourrait m'arriver.

J'ai encore quitté mon corps pour fuir cette souffrance qui l'envahit tous les soirs depuis déjà une semaine.

Aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à aller vers toi.

Cela est surement du à notre dernière rencontre.

Tu m'as encore rejeté. Pourtant, je ne suis pas comme je l'étais il y a trois ans. J'ai bien compris que je me trompais sur notre ressemblance.

La solitude ,qui était notre quotidien, n'était pas produite pour les même raison.

Toi, tu avais besoin de vengeance et moi… de reconnaissance.

Toi, tu voulais laver l'honneur de ta famille et moi.. En créer une.

Moi je voyais en toi un ami, un frère et toi…

En faite, je ne connais pas vraiment la réponse à cette question.

Je me balade dans cette forteresse où je suis enfermé. C'est plutôt luxueux, mais la lumière est faible. Les salles sont plutôt grande et les couleurs qui dominent sont le noir, le rouge et l'or.

Décidément, je ne sais vraiment pas où je me trouve. Il y a divers couloirs et issues. Dans mon état, c'est plutôt simple de quitter cette endroit puisque je peux passer à travers les murs. Je suis comme une sorte de.. Fantôme.

En parlant de ça, je me demande bien si je suis un des fantômes de ton passé que tu fuis.

Bordel, pourquoi je ressens ça pour toi. Ce sentiment tellement apaisant quand je pense aux bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble, mais qui me détruit quand je pense au regard froid et indifférant dont tu m'as fait cadeau quand on s'est revu.

S'en est risible. Moi, qui me moquait toujours des filles quand elles se posaient trop de questions sur leurs sentiments, voilà que je fais pareil.

Sasuke, serai -t-il possible que je t'aime? Pas comme un frère mais comme… la personne.

Je crois que je n'aime pas ce qui est simple. J'ai un démon renard en moi, j'ai du me battre pour qu'on me reconnaisse, j'ai fait mon meilleur ami un nukenin et comme un con j'en suis peut être tombé amoureux.

Je suis enfin dehors.

Je regarde le ciel.

La pluie tombe à travers moi.

Je m'écroule.

Qu'elle est cette violente douleur? Ne me dite pas que..

Je m'agenouille, m'enlaçant le ventre.

Pas maintenant, pas encore. Je dois savoir avant. Résiste foutu corps. Laisse moi le temps de connaître la réponse!

* * *

-Tu vois toujours rien Neji?

Celui-ci fit un signe négatif de la tête.

-Désolé, Shikamaru, mais apparemment le maître des lieux à bien protégé cette endroit. Je ne vois rien à travers les parois où les murs. Nous n'avons plus qu'à être sur nos gardes.

Tout le petit groupe avançait très prudemment.

-Bon tu vas nous suivre encore longtemps?

Tous furent surpris par la remarque de Kiba. Tapis dans l'ombre, un nouveau participant décida de faire son entrée.

-Sasuke… Que fais tu ici? Demanda Sakura

-Je viens payer une dette. Maintenant, si j'étais vous j'avancerai pas plus si vous tenez à la vie. J'avoue que pour moi ça ne changerai pas grand-chose.

Neji scruta la pièce mais ne vit rien. Pourtant la remarque de Sasuke devait avoir un semblant de vérité.

Sakura, pour en être sur, lança quelques shurikens sur les murs, au sol et dans les airs, mais rien. Elle se retourna vers Sasuke espérant une réponse. Celui-ci avança prit un de ses kunais et le fit tomber devant lui. Un résultat inattendu se produit. L'arme disparut.

-Un genjustu.

-En effet, Shikamaru. Mais vos capacités sont tellement affectées par votre environnement et votre inquiétude que vous ne faite attention à rien. C'est pas mort que vous servirez à Naruto.

Sasuke n'avait pas tord et ils durent tous l'admettre.

Après quelque temps à éviter les pièges et les culs de sacs, ils arrivèrent devant la seule porte qu'ils rencontrèrent. Ils la poussèrent, mais ne franchir pas le pas.

-Tien, tien. Aurais-je enfin des camarades de jeux un temps soit peu intéressant?

Personne ne bougea. Ils ne savaient absolument pas à qui ils avaient à faire. La voix de l'inconnue ne leur disaient rien. Sasuke prit le risque et entra dans la pièce.

-Bon maintenant dis moi où est Naruto?

Un petit rire mesquin se fit entendre. La porte se referma violemment derrière Sasuke, laissant ses camarades en retrait. Il se retourna interpelé par le bruit. Il soupira.

-Auriez vous peur de nous tous? Faisant dos à son ennemi.

-Sincèrement, pas vraiment mais tu avais l'air d'être le plus intéressant. De toute manière, je peux jouer avec vous tous, un par un, car je ne pense pas que vous trouverez la sortie. Alors comme ça tu veux savoir où se trouve ce petit blondinet?

Sasuke se retourna désormais porteur du sharingan.

-Oh, je vois que j'ai fait mouche. J'avoue que je me le demande en ce moment. Il est peut être mort .. Ou pas. Tu verrais ton visage se remplir de colère, c'est tellement amusant!

Sasuke réapparut derrière son ennemi, son épée sous la gorge de celui-ci.

-Tu es rapide. Intéressant, mais si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas grand-chose car la vie de ton ami est encore entre mes mains.

L'inconnue sortie des ténèbres et se détacha de l'étreinte de son invité.

Il était plutôt grand et possédait une grande chevelure de couleur blanche et lisse. Ses yeux étaient couleur sang. Il s'assit sur ce qui ressemblait à un trône. Sasuke se mit devant lui.

-Ton très cher ami possède quelque chose qui m'intéresse grandement. Une fois que je l'aurais, je te le rendrais et je vous laisserai partir sans problème. Vos vies ne m'intéresse pas.

-Kiuby…. Souffla Sasuke et son ennemi lui fit un grand sourire.

* * *

C'est étrange. Que font-ils tous ici derrière cette porte.

Seraient-ils venu me chercher? Probablement. Pourtant je ne ressens aucune joie… Pourquoi?

Je les vois taper sur la porte et crier un nom.

C'est pas possible.. Que fait-il ici? JE dois vérifier ça.

Je passe facilement l'obstacle et je le vois. Il n'est pas seul.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça.

De quoi parle t-il?

-N'exagère rien voyons. Cela n'est qu'un être qui sera sacrifié, tu en trouveras plein d'autres plus intéressant.

Qui est cet homme ? Mon bourreau? Surement, je reconnais bien cette voix.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce jeune homme?

Comme à ton habitude, tu ne réponds rien et pourtant j'aimerais tant connaître la raison.

Tu as l'air de réfléchir.

Je m'approche de toi et je te traverse.

Tu sursaute.

Sentirais-tu ma présence?

Tu regardes tout autour de toi comme lors de cette nuit là où je t'observais.

J'aime tant ton visage. Ces yeux noirs où j'ai toujours l'impression de me noyer. Je ne peux jamais m'en défaire.

Tu le regardes avec tellement de haine. C'est étrange mais ça me fait plaisirs.

Je t'observe un peu plus. Pour une fois je veux vraiment tout savoir, je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste alors je veux avoir ma réponse…

Tu lui mets ton épée sous la gorge. De lèger éclair commence à l'entourer.

Ton visage est si dur et pourtant, j'y vois les trace et les séquelle de la vie. J'aimerai tant te prendre dans mes bras pour effacer ces traits figé que ton visage à pris depuis des années, comme un masque.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Tu m'amuses à agir sans comprendre pourquoi.

Je vois de l'agacement dans ton regard.

-Je ne fais que payer ma dette.

De quoi parles -tu? Je ne comprends pas…

-et c'est quoi? Fit l'homme assis sur son trône avec un petit sourire intéressé.

-Cet idiot à fait en sorte que les chasseurs ne soient plus à mes trousses. J'avoue être tranquille depuis mais je n'aime pas devoir quelque chose alors je vais le sauvez ici et je serai quitte.

Après ces paroles tu commences à attaquer. L'homme l'esquiva sans problème. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant un film mais… tout cela m'importe peu.

Voilà pourquoi tu es donc venu à ma rencontre…seulement pour payer une dette…

Ca fait mal. Pourquoi? Espérais-je autre chose.

Mon cœur se serre. Il pleure…

Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

La colère prend le dessus tout d'un coup.

Sincèrement tu ne changeras jamais. Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me remarques? Suis-je si peu important pour toi? Ai-je si peu compter dans ta vie pour que tu viennes seulement payer un dette?

Un combat sans merci s'offrait à moi.

-Quelle hargne simplement pour payer une dette?

Je te vois prendre un coup et tu te retrouves projeté au mur.

J'oublie ma colère et je me précipite vers toi pour vérifier ton état.

Tu respires et je ne vois pas de blessures apparente.

Je suis soulagé.

L'homme s'approche de toi. Une fois à tes côtés, il te prend par le cou et te redresse.

-Tu n'as pas encore les capacité pour me faire mal, jeune sot. Pourtant tu m'amuses beaucoup et je crois que un peu de compagnie me ferait du bien.

-Plutôt mourir, dis-tu avec grande difficulté.

-Très bien, fit l'homme avec une mou déçu et il te transperce avec un kunai au niveau du ventre. Je te laisse mourir sous mes yeux, un sourire mauvais accompagna ses paroles.

Non, je ne peux pas te laisser mourir. Non, je ne veux pas, ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne suis plus dans mon corps et .. Bordel pourquoi tout ça!

Je te vois souffrir et moi impuissant.

J'ai mal. J'ai trop mal…

Je m'approche de ton visage et dépose un léger baiser que tu ne sentiras jamais.

Je te souris. Je connais ma réponse.

Adieu…Sasuke…

* * *

Un bruit inquiétant résonna dans toute la forteresse qui surpris tout le monde… même le maître des lieux.


End file.
